


[podfic] vampires and werewolves AU

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, ITPE 2016, Multi, Podfic, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: primtheamazing asked: vampires and werewolves star wars au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [vampires and werewolves AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249382) by suzukiblu. 



  
****

**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** tumblrfic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Vampire  
****

**Length:**  00:03:22  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(TFA\)%20_vampires%20and%20werewolves%20AU_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123038.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
